Submissive
by Bloodycobra
Summary: Tigress has to teach the Valley's teenagers Kung Fu but one certain person doesn't want to be there how will she deal with it? Po/Tigress in the story  *Update story is completed sequel will be out soon called 'The Rise and Fall of Kai'*
1. Chapter 1

Submissive

A/N: Hey guys me again I hit a major writers block with my other story so while I try and get other PoV's on it I decided to kill time with this story hope you all enjoy -Cobra.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kung Fu Panda they belong to Dreamworks SKG.

"Good Morning Master." The five bowed as they greeted their master a good morning.

Viper looked towards the dragon warrior's door before sighing softly "Master, Po isn't up."

Shifu smiled before replying "Actually Viper he is, he is preparing breakfast while preparing himself mentally to train the new interns to Kung Fu." With that Shifu chuckled 'He's going to need be prepared.'

"Tigress it is your turn to train the new teenagers into Kung Fu and no buts! This will help you prepare for the future when you will teach others." Shifu gave his evil smile knowing Tigress loathed teaching the teenagers in the past she nearly kicked one down the thousand stairs for being lippy with her. Shifu could laugh at the memory and looked Tigress who sighed softly.

As the masters dispersed to the kitchen Tigress was deep in thought trying to prepare for the arrogant, foul-mouthed adolescents. Breakfast was simple other than Po psyching himself up which was amusing at the end of breakfast Po charged out of kitchen ready to face the small bunnies and geese. Tigress wished she could of had the younger ones they both had their downsides though the young children were easily controllable but asked like a million questions (most of them dumb) which annoyed Tigress to no end but it was better than teenagers that wouldn't do what they were told, come out with witty remarks and an awful attitude everything Tigress despised.

As Tigress walked to where the teenagers were waiting the feline's ears could pick up their conversations.

"I hope we get the Dragon Warrior, he's nice and lenient unlike the others."

After that remark Tigress could hear the others grumble in agreement. 'Well they're going to be in for a shock' Tigress slammed open the door to the courtyard where they all gathered making all the heads in the courtyard spin to her. Once they recognized the master of the tiger style they all gasped and formed up in a straight line in silence in fear of what she could do to them. As Tigress watched this she thought 'Hmm this is going to be easier than I thought...' "KAI! You will go in there and learn to respect others!" "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO; I'M NOT GOING TO LEARN KUNG FU!" Tigress walked to the main door that leads to the stairs as she opened she saw a couple of geese waving their wings at a white tiger that looked around 17. As Tigress got closer she placed her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the white feline that was oblivious to her presence however the geese was aware and stared at Tigress in fear.

"I'm not a cub anymore! You can't make me do this!" the white tiger was adamant that he was not going to learn kung fu.

"Kai please your temper and strength need to be controlled!" the geese obviously had this conversation before.

"Why! I'm a tiger and this place is full of bunnies and geese, I'm naturally strong I always will be it's not like I've hurt anyone." The white tiger obviously has said that numerous times.

"What about that time where you put your fist through the wall hmmm?" Having enough of waiting Tigress cleared her throat.

The white tiger huffed and turned around to meet eyes with Tigress who was giving him a glare that would make most people crawl into a hole.

"Get a painting, it will last longer." With that the white feline turned around to his shocked foster parents.

"Kai...you just insulted M-master Tigress." His parents' eyes turned to the orange feline who walked a pace forward so she was literally standing behind the white feline.

Before the white feline could respond Tigress turned to the foster parents. "Is he here to learn Kung Fu?" the tone was cold all the parents could do was nod hoping not to anger the tiger further. Without anymore words Tigress grabbed the white feline and dragged him into the courtyard and then dropping him next to the other students that didn't say a word. Tigress then walked to the front so she was looking at all of them they we're all bunnies and geese except the one she dragged in who now got dusting himself before snarling. Tigress responded with a snarl back but the young feline didn't back down.

'Is he challenging me?' Tigress walked up to the young feline so her muzzle was near his while glaring at him but he didn't flinch or back down.

"You want to get out of my face?" the young feline kept snarling at Tigress.

"You are aware of Tiger traditions aren't you?" Tigress was snarling back at the young feline as she was definitely not back down to what she saw as a cub.

"Most of them. Why?" he lied the young tiger kept up with the snarling

"Students form a box around the courtyard." With that the geese and bunnies created a box around the courtyard with Master Tigress and the young feline in the box.

Tigress then walked to the other side of the box before turning around growling baring her fangs. "I gave you plenty of chance to drop out from your challenge." With that she dropped into her stance.

Kai just stood there dumbfounded 'challenge? What challenge?' he looked at the orange feline that was ready to strike at anytime "What challenge?"

Tigress just growled "You challenged my authority! As a tiger you should know what happens when you snarl at another. But seeing as you don't know I'll give you the chance to back down."

Kai never backed down from anything in his life however this was his first time facing another of his kind and this was Master Tigress leader of the Furious Five. 'no I'm not a coward' Kai walked to the opposite side to where Tigress and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're either really brave or incredibly stupid; I think the latter suits your case more cub." Tigress was going to make short work out of him.

"I'm not a cub." Kai snarled and bared his fangs while his claws unsheathed in rage. If there was one thing that could set Kai off it was being called a cub. Tigress noticed his claws unsheathed and knew he was now in a fit of rage.

Tigress launched first throwing a straight punch to his head which connected and sent Kai flying into the group of students. 'That was easy' Tigress heard a few groans and Kai staggered back into the courtyard space with a bloody muzzle from where punch had caught him, he was obviously disorientated before he knew where he was he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and was now eating dirt from where Tigress punched him in the stomach and swept his legs as he tried to get back up his vision was starting to go hazy and his arms were starting to buckle. Tigress looked at sight of the white tiger with blood covering his muzzle and dripping on the floor. Trying to get up his arms started to buckle but seeing there was fight left in him Tigress growled walked up to him kicked him in the stomach so he flipped onto his back and put her foot on his chest showing her dominance.

"Maybe next time cub you will learn to respect your elders' hm?" Tigress could help but a condescending tone into it.

He tried to squirm out from underneath her foot before she put more pressure on his chest "Haven't you got no smart response, growl or snarl?"

The young feline stopped squirming knowing it was futile he lost by four strikes he almost whispered "No." And closed his eyes in shame.

"No... what?" she placed a little more pressure on his chest making him cough until she heard the correct answer.

"No...Master." with that she lifted her foot of his chest and looked to the other students who stared at her in fear mostly.

"Will there be any more issues?" Tigress looked around each of them seeing their heads shake.

"Good, now we have a lesson to do." With that she walked to the centre but not before noticing that the young feline started to get up and limp his way to leave.

"Where do you think you're going cub?" she walked her way over to the feline who was doing his best to limp faster but to no avail as Tigress was catching him up.

"H-home" was all he said before trying to reach out to open the gate.

Before his paw touched the gate he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck like cubs were but more painfully he involuntarily yelped.

"No, you are going to learn kung fu whether you like it or not." Tigress then turned his face around to see the blood still trickling out of his nose staining his white muzzle.

Getting some of his attitude back "You going to make me?" however his smug reply was cut short when he saw Tigress actually thinking about it before replying. "Yes." With that she brought her free paw up and flicked him on the nose. By how displaced his nose was. She knew it was broken and flicking it would cause him a great deal of pain.

"You can make it easier on yourself and do exactly what I tell you or you can keep this attitude up and keep getting hurt unnecessarily, your choice." Once she said that he went limp in her grip showing his submissive side.

"Good...I can't wait to get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Submissive

Chapter 2

FFcrazy15 – Thanks for the input means a lot coming from you currently hooked on your story. About the age issue Kai is 17 nearly 18 and there is only like about 5-6 years between him and Tigress so he's a bit old compared to the others but I do love the TiPo stuff such a good chemistry.

Shektor – thanks for the vote of confidence and here is the next chappie.

Kai could feel the stinging pain coming from his nose and the feeling of blood trickling out of it as he wiped the blood from his nose he could feel some in the back of his throat so out of instinct he spat it back out.

As Kai got up he could see all of the other teenagers stare and snicker thinking they could have lasted longer than he did. Dusting himself off and rubbing where he was grabbed by Tigress he winced when he felt the bruise. 'God damn she's strong' he then got in line hoping not to incur the wrath of Master Tigress again.

As Tigress walked to the front the class she watched Kai limp to the back of the line with his head hung low, she could hear the other teenagers snicker at how he performed against her.

"Okay I want you all to pair off and spar then I'll see what your capable of, then I'll go from there." As Master Tigress watched the geese and bunnies pair off she noticed one bunny who was trying to act tough all day go up to Kai and challenge him to a spar. 'This will be interesting.'

As the bunny charged at Kai he started to hit him from his legs to his abdomen not doing a lot of damage Kai still felt the pain in his nose more sighing he looked down at the bunny. "Can you just stop your annoying me?"

Tigress watched Kai noticing he wasn't get hurt by any of the attacks. Tigress listened in seeing that Kai said something "...noying me" she only caught the end it didn't make sense for her but the bunny tried to act hard. "I'm just getting started CUB!" Tigress knew that word annoyed the young feline quite a bit with a loud thump the small bunny was launched to the other side of the courtyard.

Kai lost it. It was one thing Master Tigress calling him it but a small bunny, hell no. he would not have some fluffy bunny try and degrade him like that. Before Kai knew it he brought his clenched paw and uppercutted the small bunny sending him flying. Next thing he knew everyone was staring at him. He gulped knowing if all the teenagers were staring at him a certain individual was as well. As he turned around Tigress was standing with her arms crossed glaring.

"Your meant to spar not demolish." Tigress stepped forward before realising the issue.

"Hmmm seems you haven't got a sparring partner in which you can go full out on." Tigress kept glancing around at the other students.

Kai got a bit of hope "So if no one can spar with me that mean I should just go home tha..." before he could finish his sentence Tigress' attention snapped back to him

"No it means you will have to spar with me." With that she told the other students to get back to sparring until crouching into her stance.

"Aw c'mon this isn't fair how on..." Kai wished he kept his mouth shut as Tigress pounced forwards going for another straight jab however Kai moved his head to the left slightly but still got hit but it glanced off. "Can you stop aiming for my nose!" Kai was getting annoyed at this point.

Tigress wanted to annoy him so he would break. "Why should I _cub?" _ Tigress put emphasis on the word cub to make him angry and it worked she could hear his teeth grinding against each other. Tigress faked a punch and when he moved his head she flicked his nose with her other paw.

The young feline backed away grabbing his nose because of the flick his nose started bleeding again finally losing he started to throw punches at Master Tigress who just simply started dodging until trying to grab his paw. Kai put all his strength in his punches and was getting a bit tired swinging and missing with one final punch throwing his body into the punch it launched at Tigress only to meet the base of her paw with a loud boom noise that echoed.

Kai winced from the white hot pain coming up from his hand as he pulled it back he saw his paw swell before moaning in pain. Tigress looked at her paw before shrugging it off she felt nothing however her arm did jolt back at the force of the punch 'he is quite strong' as Tigress walked closer to the young feline he looked at her and started walking back.

"Let me help you." Tigress said it a little to coldly for some peoples liking but that's how she talked to students.

"No, you've done enough I'll do it myself." The young feline kept back away until bumping into the stone wall of the courtyard.

Tigress just shook her head "You have no medical experience what so ever so sit down and let me bandage your paw up." He shook his head in defiance ticking the orange feline off more.

"Look I'm going to be doing it whether you like it or not so sit down and shut up." With that young tiger gave up before sitting down. As Tigress was applying the bandages Master Shifu came up from behind. As he approached he noticed that young feline's paw and nose was broken and that his eyes were closed because of the pain.

"Tigress, may I have a word with you?" Shifu made no attempt to hide his disappointment in his tone.

Tigress stopped and nodded and then they walked off to somewhere more private.

"Tigress why is that feline's paw and nose broken? Need I remind you that they were only sparring?"

Tigress sighed "Master, The reason the feline's nose is broken is because he challenged me by the way he was acting... I don't expect you to understand master as it is between us tigers."

Shifu stroked his beard in thought. "Very well that's your society's rules, I will respect them and his paw?"

"He was sparring with me and was striking I decided to catch one of his punches and the last punch he put all his power in and you must've heard the noise it made." Tigress looked towards her master who just nodded.

"Hmm he must be incredibly strong to break his own paw like that... very well." Shifu looked towards the young feline who was making a slow getaway by limping. He smiled knowing that he obviously didn't want to stay. Tigress saw this and just groaned before walking over to him to stop him.

Kai was about to reach the gate he opened and stepped through as he was about to reach the steps to go down he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged back towards the courtyard. "Whhhyyy do you enjoy inflicting pain on me?"

"You are here to learn Kung Fu. Pain just comes with it I'm afraid." Tigress thought for a second 'is he right though? I haven't this since I was pounding Po when he first came here. I know his attitude that's it."

"I'm right aren't I? A 29 year old tiger loves to beat up someone 12 years younger than them!" with that Kai was suddenly dropped to meet the glare of an offended tiger above him.

"How old did you say I was!" Tigress was angry at the young feline for trying to either guess her age or insult her.

"Errrr...29 maybe..." Kai felt extremely nervous under the death glare.

"29! How dare you! I'm 23!" Kai got up before muttering.

"Well you don't look it." Kai couldn't help but think that out loud.

"What did you say?" Tigress' claws slid out ready to scratch Kai's eyes out.

"Okay...let me start by saying I'm really sorry I didn't know it's not my fault that your fur is a bit well dulled down..." Tigress' fur started to bristle in anger she was giving it everything not to pounce on him and claw his eyes out.

"Kai? Oh there you are honey... you learn anything new?" Kai turned around to see his parents before dashing to them "Hey we need to go! Now!" he quickly picked up his parents and charged down the steps forgetting about his limp.

As he was descending he heard an angry roar behind and the slamming of the gate with that he stopped and placed his parents down.

"Sorry about that mum and dad but any longer and I'd be well injured quite badly..." Kai looked at his parents who had a shocked look.

"Hmmm I'd say your assumption would be correct." Kai quickly dashed around to be faced with a red panda that looked quite old.

"Errr Master Shifu." Kai quickly bowed

"I found it interesting how you can carelessly insult someone like Tigress and think you can get away with it." With that Shifu chuckled while walking to Kai's foster parents

"I would like to talk to your parents for a moment Kai and then I'll deal with you." Shifu then walked up to Kai's parents and started talking quietly so that Kai wouldn't hear. All his parents did throughout the conversation was nod. Until finally Shifu looked at Kai and smiled but not a nice inviting smile more like an evil smile.

"Kai I've discussed this with your parents and from what I gather your temper and strength are quite an issue. So therefore you will become a student of the Jade Palace full-time until I am satisfied that there is no issue left..."

"But..." Kai tried to interrupt with his protest but was smacked on his leg by a flute that came out of nowhere.

"When a master is speaking you give them your full attention and utter silence until they ask you to speak! But as I was saying you will become my student and learn Kung Fu you do not have a choice in this. You may now say what you wish." Shifu then placed his flute behind his back.

"What if I don't accept?" Kai then looked to his parents who looked sad and depressed.

"Then you will be...banished from the Valley of Peace." Shifu said it calmly as if he was describing the weather.

"WHAT! WHY!" Kai didn't understand banishment for not wanting to learn Kung Fu?

"Well you strength can only be matched by others of your species so you are already a danger and because of your temper you're a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. That's why." Shifu still stayed calm throughout this whole exchange.

"Seems like I don't have a choice. Will I even get to see the outside of the Jade Palace?"

Shifu chuckled at that "You make it sound as if it were a prison"

"Well in my eyes it seems like one." Kai just sighed 'my life is totally going to blow'

"It's time to introduce you to the Five and the Dragon Warrior, your parents will bring up your stuff later and you can say goodbye then." Shifu then waved his paw for me to go up the stairs again.

As I made my slow ascent I remembered I left on the worse possible terms with a certain feline 'I'm so totally dead.'

A/N: Finally got Kai into the Jade Palace full-time while making sure there is a hate relationship between him and Tigress' so now for the fun part introducing him to the Five! Once again leave any remarks you want as long as they are appropriate I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Path

Submissive

Chapter 3: The Path

A/N: Hey guys glad your liking the story. I've now settled my mind on this story and I do plan to make a sequel to this. In this chapter I will briefly show the path which will alter Kai's life for either good or bad.

Po watched Master Shifu charge down the stairs after someone at first the giant panda was confused as to what could make Shifu charge down the steps so fast but his train of thought was interrupted as he loud banging noises and wood being cracked.

Sighing to himself he knew these signs quite a certain feline master was obviously angry and taking it out in training as Po opened the door to the training room he could see that Tigress managed to nearly destroy all the clubs that were swinging while the gauntlet was absolutely demolished Po just stood there in awe and fear 'this has to be the worse condition I've seen the training hall in' the last club being broken snapped Po out of his thought as he surveyed the damage.

Tigress was still in a seriously foul mood and wanted to train more as she looked to the gauntlet it was totally demolished and now the clubs were out of action. The anger inside of her still didn't quell. There was only one time she felt like this and that's when Po was chosen Dragon Warrior over her. As she thought of Po her eyes fixated on the panda looking at the damage she caused. 'Perfect he doesn't break so easily.' She slowly walked up to him before getting his attention.

"Po?" Tigress stopped a few yards away placing her paws on her hips

"Wooow you totally demolished the place!" the giant panda could hold the awe in anymore as he turned to face the feline his face dropped noticing the way she looked at him.

"Er...Tigress, what's upset you enough to do this...but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Po quickly said the last part as her eyes narrowed.

Tigress huffed before sitting down. "A white tiger named Kai, god even saying his name annoys me...everything he says and does seems to get to me like he knows how to push me beyond belief." Tigress could hear Master Shifu in the distance talking about meeting the Five and Dragon Warrior

Po sat down opposite her "Well he sounds a bit stupid for annoying you he must have a death wish or something."

Tigress just sighed "That's the thing he doesn't seem to intentionally annoy me, he just does!"

Po just nodded "Well Tigress there are just some people that you don'..." as Po was talking she heard Master Shifu speak again "Kai you wait here so I can get the others." As Tigress heard the name Kai all her anger re-surfaced she stood up and marched out of the training hall to see the white feline standing with his back towards Tigress looking around.

As Kai turned around his saw an orange feline glaring daggers at him instinctively Kai took a few steps back his eyes widening in fear as he recognized it was Master Tigress.

Tigress saw him take a few steps back 'Oh no you're not getting away this time' she crouched before leaping towards the young feline as she dropped in front of him she could see his body weight shift so he could run away. Tigress instantly launched a paw and grabbed him by the bruised scruff of the much harder than she did before making him yelp.

"What are you doing here!" Tigress then snarled getting the point across that he wasn't welcomed

"M-master S-Shifu..." Kai was stuttering in fear which annoyed Tigress more

"Yes what about him!" her grip tightened making him writhe in pain.

"H-he m...made me h...his st...Student..." Kai was stuttering even more but as he looked to Tigress she smirked evilly.

"Is that so?" Tigress dropped Kai onto the courtyard floor before walking to the opposite side of the courtyard. "Well then how about an early lesson in Tiger Kung Fu?" she spun on her heels kicking up dust before settling into her stance.

Kai looked at the orange feline with a look of disbelief. Before laughing thinking it was a joke after Tigress' eyes narrowed giving a 'If looks could kill, you'd be dead' look after seeing that he stopped laughing. "You can't be serious? You've already broke my nose and paw I can't fight like this."

Tigress grinned as she remembered the feeling of his nose crunching as her paw struck it.

Suddenly Tigress heard someone clear their throat as she looked around she saw Master Shifu and the others standing behind him.

"Tigress are you done scaring him?" Shifu chuckled as he looked at Kai who was visibly shaken from the idea of fighting her again.

"Kai let me introduce you to Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Mantis and Master Monkey." As Shifu said each of their names they waved.

"You obviously well acquainted with Master Tigress." Tigress just snarled showing her white fangs.

"Together they make the Furious Five. Where is the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu looked around for the giant panda until he muffled noise that sounded like words coming out from the Kitchen

"ight..ere m..ter." As Po walked out he was stuffing dumpling down his face before falling over the step sending him crashing into the courtyard.

Shifu just face-pawed himself before groaning "Panda, how many times do I have to say stop talking with your mouth full." Po got himself up before bowing "Sorry Master"

As Po turned around he saw a white feline before realising 'this must be the tiger that is annoying Tigress'

"You're Kai right?" Kai looked at the panda shocked that he knew his name.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Po just laughed as he remembered the state of the training hall.

"Well let's just say Tigress and you aren't going to be friends anytime soon." Kai looked towards Tigress who snarled instantly as he looked at her.

"Hmm got a feeling your right there...Master...?" Kai looked towards the panda waiting for his name.

"Nah just call me Po, I don't really like the formalities." Kai just bowed before smiling at the panda. 'Well at least someone is nice around here' Kai shook that thought as Master Shifu walked to him.

"There is still an hour of training normally I want you to run to the end of the valley and back before training ends, and if you don't make in time...I'll send Tigress to 'look' for you understand" when Shifu emphasised look to Kai he heard Tigress snarl and unsheathe her claws.

"Yes Master." With that Kai bolted out of the Palace to do the challenge in time and the thought of Tigress given permission to 'look' for him if he failed spurred him on to be quicker.

Tigress watched him charge down the steps at full speed 'I hope he's late' with that she sat down and waited for the hour to come.

As Kai started pound and leap to the end of the Valley his eyes were drawn to a path that lead to a mountain peak that was covered in snow. As he stared down the darkened path he felt his body warmth suddenly start to leave and a howling wind sweep through him that made him shiver as he kept staring into the shadow he felt as if he was staring into the abyss and that his soul was slowly being sucked away.

A gong struck snapping Kai from the path before realising that he has only 10 minutes to get back to the palace as he leapt and bound through the village time was definitely not on his side as he reached the bottom of the steps he saw Tigress standing at the top staring at him with only a few minutes to go Kai charged up the stairs on all fours not worrying about the pain shooting up from his paw.

As he reached the top he collapsed before shouting "Wooo with seconds to spare." With that he pumped his fist in the air. Tigress looked down at the sight of feline before huffing and turning back to go inside 'Too bad guess I'll have to wait to spar with him.'

As Kai slowly made his way inside he felt the warmth come back to his body. 'Hmm must've been cold down there' as he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by the other Masters except Tigress who just scowled at him. Kai was offered a seat next to Monkey with was the furthest possible place away from Tigress.

As dinner went on Kai's attention went out of the window to look at the peak of the snowy mountain where he looked down the path suddenly he felt the same howling wind cut through him to the bone making him shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Masters especially Tigress who glared at him constantly.

"Yo Kai you alright?" Po saw Kai tense up when he asked the question

"Err didn't you guys feel that wind?" Kai looked at the other masters who just looked confused

"Ummm...no, there was no wind Kai." Crane looked at Kai cautiously "Did you feel something?"

Kai just shook it off "I must still be cold from the run that's all but something did get my attention there was a path at the edge of the Valley that looks like it leads up to the peak of the snowy mountain."

As Kai mentioned that path the Master all looked at each other, they knew exactly what he was talking about but no one dared go up it or should. Tigress was the first one to speak up "Forget it _cub_, when Master Oogway was around he told us never go up there as no one deserved such a destiny."

After Tigress spoke no-one said anything about it again

With that Kai looked back to the snowy mountain before sighing.

"Well I'm beat, I'm going to bed for tomorrow you should too Kai it's going to be a long day tomorrow." With that Po got up and left I followed him to find my room I would be staying 'Aww man I didn't even get a chance to say bye to my foster parents. Ah well I'll see them soon'

As we walked down into the barracks Po turned around before pointing to my room before saying good night. As I walked to my room I saw a shadow in the room next to mine open the door only to be met with a set of scarlet eyes.

"Rule one cub, you make any noise that will wake me whether a shout, scream, purr or whatever noise you can make I will personally see to it that you will be my sparring partner for a long time got it?"

I could only nod hoping to get away as soon as possible.

"Rule Two, don't talk to me unless I speak to you first and you will always address me as 'Master' I don't care what you call the others I am understood?"

Sighing to myself hoping this would end a bit too loud obviously as she took a pace forward.

"Yes Master Tigress" with that I bowed only to be met with a door closed in my face.

As I walked in I quietly laid down on my bed they set up for me and eventually drifted off to sleep for the next day's pain-fest.

A/N: Another chappie done yay, but on the side. The Path won't be that much significance in this story so try not to worry about it too much...but on the side note I'd love to hear your guesses.-Cobra


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Submissive

Chapter 4: Training

A/N: Hey guys just letting you know this will be a Po/Tigress story after thoughts of where I want to take Kai in my story it wouldn't feel right for Ti and Kai to be together so I think the hate relationship will work guess you could call it Tigress' intuition. Anyway won't ruin it for you guys so on with the story! –Cobra

Throughout the night Kai couldn't sleep not because of the other feline in the next room, he felt strange like he was empty becoming void of emotions and now and again as he thought of the path a howling wind would cut through him. When he was staring into the abyss like darkness he thought he heard something but put it down to the wind. Kai decided to try and get a few hours sleep while he could as he closed his eyes he found himself standing looking at the path that he was thinking of. No matter how many times tried to turn and run away his body wouldn't move like he had no control of it what scared Kai the most was that he was started progress towards the dark path as he got closer he could feel nothing but sorrow and despair. There was an eerie feel about the path just as his body was about to disappear into the darkness a soft voice spoke to him.

"Is this what your heart truly desires young Kai?" Kai's body stopped and turned to the sound of soft voice to be met with an old tortoise.

Kai had control of his body again before moving away from the path before looking at the old tortoise "What do you mean by is this what my heart desires?"

The old tortoise gave a weak smile before venturing closer "Does your heart desire for revenge? For vengeance? If so then I'm afraid only pain and suffering will be the result of your life."

Kai was getting freaked out "Revenge for what? No one has done anything bad to me."

The old tortoise placed his paw on his shoulder before looking into his eyes "Ahhh young Kai, you have to know that there must be balance in the world."

The old tortoise chuckled before walking away.

"Hey wait! Balance what is there to balance? I don't understand." Kai walked with the tortoise forgetting about the path.

"Are you familiar with Yin and Yang young one?" The old tortoise stopped and with his paw he drew the symbol of Yin and Yang

"I guess about polar opposites, if there is one of pure darkness there must be on of pure light I think?" Kai looked at the symbol that was drawn by the tortoise.

"In a simple way yes but as you can see one cannot live without the other as it would disrupt the balance." The old tortoise smiled weakly again at Kai

"I know what you are thinking young one how does this tie into what I said earlier. Because of the outcome I believe you should know. While the Dragon Warrior is a person who truly has a pure heart and can forgive anyone as you've already met him. Because he exists his polar opposite should exist someone who has a corrupted heart and unforgiving." The old tortoise then started to walk off again

"Wait! What has this go to do with me?" Kai couldn't move once again something was stopping him

The old tortoise turned before shaking his head "I'm afraid I have said too much already young Kai."

Before the old tortoise left Kai wanted to know who he was "Who are you?"

The tortoise stopped before simply replying "you may know me as Master Oogway." With that the old tortoise disappeared in a vortex of light.

The next thing Kai feels an extremely painful white hot pain on his head and everything went black before opening his eyes again to Master Shifu standing over him with his flute in his paw.

"I'm sorry but you weren't waking up even with us shouting so I had no choice, you look a bit pale are you alright?" Master Shifu looked closer.

Kai was deep in thought about what he just saw and decided it was best to keep it to himself

"Uh yeah I'm fine Master Shifu just had a...uh strange dream." Kai looked away from everyone hoping they would drop it.

Master Shifu wanted to know everything about his students so he never dropped attention away unless it proved impossible to collect the information but even then he would watch like a hawk to find out what was wrong.

"What made the dream strange?" Master Shifu was quite intrigued about this.

"It was about er..." 'Quick think of something anything!' "Noodles!" Kai cringed as he said that 'Noodles? Seriously that was lame'

The group obviously knew that he was lying and trying to hide what it was about Po and the others laughed except Tigress who just remained expressionless.

"Hmmm yes well dreaming about noodles is strange indeed but back to the day today is training."

Kai was thankful that Shifu stopped pestering him about the dream. Eventually they all left Kai's room and proceeded down the stairs towards the training area where they sparred throughout the day. As they went down Po, Mantis and Monkey were teasing Kai about the 'noodle dream' while Viper and Crane made small talk on the way down while Tigress was asking more like pleading Shifu for her to spar with Kai for the day.

"Master please he's laughing at us, noodles! He's lying. He has no respect for us and needs to be giving a lesson of respect." Tigress was using this as an excuse so she could pummel the young feline for the comments he made. No one ever insulted her and got away with it.

"Tigress what you're talking about is not teaching him respect plus I think you just want to hurt him for those comments he made about your age." With that Shifu snickered he knew Tigress the most.

"Even so he is a Tiger and I am a Master of the Tiger style so it would make sense that he should train with me." Tigress was running out of ideas so was now coming with all sorts.

"It does make sense yes, but this month I would like him to choose what he would like to learn. Don't let that get your hopes down Tigress as you said he is a tiger and we will have to learn that style." Shifu just smiled at the enthusiasm of his student.

"Of course Master." With that Tigress bounded down ahead of the group but as she passed Kai she sent him a glare.

Kai noticed the glare and just sighed to himself as he looked at Po he noticed that his attention was totally transfixed onto Tigress unaware of Kai he dreamily sighed.

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the gawking panda. That broke Po's stare on Tigress. "What?" Po looked at Kai who just smiled mischievously.

"You know you could ask her to get a painting done and keep a copy because it would last longer than staring." Mantis and Monkey overheard and laughed at Po.

"I wasn't staring! I don't know what you're talking about!" Po went on the defensive which made Kai laugh again.

"Dude its fine to have a crush on someone, just chill... even though she hates me I can tell she at heart is a person you want on your side. But Po stop lying to us and yourself it's pretty obvious you _like _her." Kai just smiled at the panda before laughing at Po's expression.

Po sighed before caving in. "Is it that obvious?"

Kai smiled once again and nodded his head "It wouldn't surprise me if Tigress knew as well considering I've been here for what like a day and I already know that you fancy Tigress and Crane likes Viper." Mantis and Monkey once again laughed quite loudly which brought Crane into the conversation.

"What's so funny?" Crane looked at Mantis and Monkey who was still laughing.

"Nothing Master Crane, nothing at all." Kai just smiled and quickly walked off before anyone said anything again.

As the Furious Five lined up Kai stood next to Master Shifu who started to inform Kai on what each of the masters would train in him. He passed on learning from Po, Viper, Crane and Mantis. As they walked to Tigress before Shifu could even describe what he would be taught Kai whispered pass into Shifu's ears which brought a chuckle from him. Tigress wasn't happy that Kai didn't even bother to listen about the style of his species.

"Finally we come to Master Monkey who specialises in weapons; you can't obviously learn monkey style as you don't have the requirements but I guess you can learn a weapon of some sort." Kai thought about the idea of swinging a sword around quite fun.

"Yeah I'd love to learn how to use a sword." Kai then looked towards Monkey and bowed showing his choice. Monkey just smiled before going into the training hall and bringing out a wooden sword and staff the he used.

"Okay we'll go through the basics like how to hold the weapon and how to effectively strike with it okay?" Kai just nodded he watched the other members of the Five go and do their training. Kai laughed at the sight of Po trying to talk to Tigress who just kept walking.

Monkey caught a hold of he was looking at and laughed too "You think he's got a chance with her?"

Kai kept laughing before looking at Monkey thinking about what he said for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah I can tell Po is a great person, he deserves someone to make him happy."

Monkey nodded before carrying on with the training.

"When you hold your weapon you should treat it like an extension of your arm like this." Monkey was a good teacher demonstrating everything he said before getting Kai to perform

With time passing and the sun setting Kai started to pick up the moves quite quickly and was becoming quite good with a sword.

"Wow, you learn fast Kai I'm impressed." Monkey was impressed at how quickly he learnt the art of swordsmanship though many months away from being a master of the sword he was learning quickly.

"Well I have a great teacher." With that Kai bowed to Monkey who just smiled at the compliment.

"Well Kai I think it's time for dinner. We'll carry on from tomorrow and blitz through the rate your learning you should be able to master the sword quite quickly." Monkey and Kai made their way to the Kitchen where Po was cooking food.

"So _Cub _about this morning what did you dream and don't lie to me." Tigress looked at Kai expressionless.

Kai shifted around "Why is it important to you? I-I mean why would you care you hate me."

Tigress expression hardened narrowing her eyes at him. "Why do you think that?"

Kai looked around "Erm...you've broken my nose and paw, you've given me the worst bruise on my back from where you've been grabbing me like a toy doll and how you snarl and glare at me every time. So if that isn't hate then I don't know what is." The others just gasped at how bold Kai was.

Tigress just smirked "You know what I've noticed about you? You're an arrogant little _Cub _that lies to his masters. That you act all tough when words are being exchanged and when it comes down to you standing face to face with them you are nothing but a coward." Tigress then waited for his quick witty comeback but she was met with silence.

"What got nothing to say?" Tigress just smirked at her verbal victory.

Kai just sat there not bothering to think of a response 'She only wants you to snap for an excuse, she's not worth it.'

Kai just lowered his head and ate the soup without looking at anyone. He eventually drifted off into deep thought as the conversation was starting to be drowned out by the memories of Oogway told him.

Suddenly Kai dropped his thoughts and turned his attention to the panda sitting opposite him. "Po do you think there is a person in the world that for cares nothing or for anyone, who never forgives and has a corrupted heart?"

Po stopped eating and thought for a second. "Erm there's a possibility but I doubt there could be such a person. Everyone has someone to care for I mean how could you hate someone for something they haven't done? Why do you ask?"

Kai didn't respond he just looked out to the snowy peaks as he looked towards the peak he once again felt the howling wind pierce through him making him shiver at the contact.

Tigress noticed him shiver again as he looked out the window. 'There's more to him than the others see.' As Tigress looked around she noticed Po staring at her. Instead of saying anything she just let him.

Kai decided he needed to be alone and get some rest. "Thanks for the meal Po, I'm quite tired from today so I think I'm going to call it a night." He noticed Po staring again at Tigress until his attention came back to Kai who was smirking. Before Kai left he walked up to Po and whispered "Dude just ask her, you won't know till you ask." With that Po blushed, Monkey overheard and chuckled. Kai made his way to turn in for the night leaving the Five and Dragon Warrior to themselves.

"So what do we all think of Kai?" Monkey was the first to break the silence obviously knowing Tigress' feelings towards him.

Viper just looked to see Kai entering the barracks to make sure he was not going to hear. "He's alright, quite observant but strange."

"Yeah he's incredibly observant" Po put his paw in his hands making Monkey and Mantis snicker.

"He's a good student learns quite fast." Tigress snorted at Monkey's comment about the good student.

"He's far from a good student that cub is hiding something." Tigress knew something was wrong with him her instincts were screaming at her whenever he was around to keep an eye on him.

"Tigress why do you call him a cub? He's like 17." Po looked towards Tigress who just glared back.

"He acts like one, I don't care what all you think it's just something about him, he just gets under my fur all the time." Tigress looked back to the barracks where Kai went.

"Well I'm going to bed you coming guys?" Mantis hopped off the chair waiting for the others Viper, Crane and Monkey all left leaving Tigress and Po in the kitchen alone.

Po got up clearing the empty bowls and taking them to the sink to wash up he noticed Tigress deep in thought staring at the barracks.

"You know Tigress, I remember you being this hostile to me when I first came and now you took a cannonball for me. Maybe it will take awhile to get used to him." Po kept on cleaning the bowls unaware that Tigress got up and was walking over to him she perched herself on the end of the table.

"Po, about being horrible to you when you first came here...I-I'm sorry okay..." Tigress looked down to the ground feeling bad at how she treated Po.

Po stopped cleaning the dishes when he heard her apologize something that was new to Tigress not once had she ever apologized to someone who wasn't her master. Walking up to the orange feline Po lifted her head up to meet eye to eye before giving one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey you never need to apologize to me okay?" Tigress looked into his jade green eyes.

"H-how can you just forgive me? After everything I did and said?" Tigress felt tears to well up she hadn't been this emotional before only after Po arrived did she start to loosen up at first it was rage that took her because he took what she worked so hard for...but in the end it proved to be right as he defeated Tai Lung, Then at Gongmen she hugged him her first show of affection and it was to him and then said that she could not watch him die inadvertently stating she had feelings for him. When she remembered him being blasted through the wall she thought her world was over that there was nothing to live for. Tigress didn't understand what she was feeling at the moment Po suddenly got her attention.

"Because...I eh Love you." Po blushed up when he said that he took the step that Kai told him to.

Tigress just gasped and looked at the panda before her. 'He loves me? After everything I did to him he still loves me? How could he love a monster...?'

"Po you don't mean that... how could you love a monster..." Tigress started to feel the tears come down her cheek as she called herself a monster bringing back the painful memories of Bao Gu.

"Tigress, you're not a monster, you're the greatest hero in China, the leader of the Furious Five not to mention incredibly beautiful and strong." Po said the last part quietly.

Tigress looked him straight in eye trying to find out he wasn't trying to trick her "Po if I find out this is a trick to make me look like an Idiot gods help you." Tigress then clenched her fist to make her point.

Po just gave give her a smile before taking her paws into his own. "Tigress I would never do that please look and tell me if I'm lying when I say this I. Love. You." With that Tigress felt tears come down her face but these were of joy she then leaned in closer until the lips met.

Kai was walking towards the kitchen trying to get a drink before finally getting some sleep as he walked in he noticed Po and Tigress kissing smiling to himself 'heh good on ya Po' as he walked in to get a class he decided it would be best to announce his presence.

"Congrats you two." Kai walked up to the cupboard and got a glass out before getting a drink.

Tigress and Po quickly broke the kiss as they heard Kai congratulate them; Tigress went from shocked to full blown fury. Po just blushed sheepishly and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey er Kai?" Po was going to try and diffuse the situation as Tigress looked like she was ready to rip his head off.

Kai turned around with the glass of water in his hand before replying. "Yes what can I do for you?" Kai acted totally casual not in one bit fussed about the thing between Tigress and Po.

"Could you keep er what you saw..." Kai just smiled before laughing.

"A secret? Of course Po. I won't tell anyone that's yours to do." Kai finished his drink and went to leave but an orange paw stopped him.

"_Cub _if you even utter this to anyone I mean ANYONE. There will not be a place in China for you to hide and once I find you... well use your imagination." With that her claws slide and nicked his fur to cause a little bit of blood to come out.

Kai felt Tigress' claws nick his fur and winced at the sudden pain spike. With that he nodded "Yes Master Tigress." He then left to get some sleep before his training with Monkey continued.

A/N: There you go Tigress is Po's or more Vice Versa considering I can see Tigress being the dominant one in the relationship. Two chapters in one night heh got nothing better else to do today nothing like a good old story to occupy one's self.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Passes On

Submissive

Chapter 5: Time passes on

A/N: Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update. Had a lot on my schedule to deal with I'd like to thank you all for support I've been getting. During my time away I've been assessing where I could take Kai and I've come to the point of having plans for him that will shake the world to its foundations muwhaha. During parts of the story I'll give you lot the chance to make some key decisions about Kai and his choices. Nothing like letting the people decide anyway on with the story and keep up with reviewing –Cobra.

Throughout the Month of which Kai trained with Monkey he excelled in the use of a sword while he was meant to learn Kung Fu Kai couldn't help but practice extra techniques with a sword in his spare time, he didn't want to exactly read a thousand scrolls those parchments gave him a headache but now and again one of the Five would usually make him sit down and read or have to face Tigress in sparring match. Though Kai had some leverage of her on her relationship, he dared not to try and threaten her about it because of the fear that she might rip his throat apart or cut his tongue out so he couldn't.

Over the month Kai not only mastered the art of using a sword but mastered 30 of the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu along way to go compared to the other master who at least 500 under their belts. Eventually Tigress got her wish in 'training' Kai in tiger Kung Fu but it was more like beat down sessions. Tigress wouldn't stop sparring until she either heard a crack, pop or see red staining his white fur. Kai would always have a ton of bruises on his body from the battering he would receive and always have at least a broken bone or blood seeping somewhere. After awhile the pain dulled to a point where it didn't barely register. Kai wasn't too bothered about this he had more things on his mind such as the talk from Master Oogway and the path that they stood at. What made things worse was the howling wind only he could feel cutting into his bone. Kai started to slowly think he was going crazy. Because of these things Kai never really got a good night sleep and looked visibly battered every morning.

Because of his fatigue every morning he started to get injured more and more until the point where Master Shifu decided that he had to take a break before a serious injury occurred. Tigress was not ecstatic over this and made it known to Kai that he better 'Shape up and quickly'. Though the each of the Five excluding Tigress slowly became Kai's friends and made sure to help him whenever they could.

Whenever the Five were called out on a mission to help a village or people in trouble, Kai would stay behind to look after the Valley with some guards and help out the townsfolk but he mostly stayed with his foster parents catching up on times he missed. Ever since he joined the Palace Kai's anger problems disappeared which helped him bond with his parents more. He occasionally helped out their business by moving the large fabrics they couldn't normally lift themselves. Kai's parents owned the best tailor shop in the whole of the Valley and made cloaks to the most expensive clothes.

Kai was thankful when his parents gave him a large black cloak with a hood on it that covered his head to his feet and when he put his hood up he looked quite menacing. Because the cloak was large it concealed most of his body and any weapons he could carry with him. Not to mention it was and warm.

More time passed and Kai finally as Tigress put it 'the basics of Tiger Kung Fu' but to others it was pretty much mastery. Tigress always put him down mainly because she enjoyed it he thought.

As Kai was in his room placing on his cloak his parents made him he sheathed a large one-handed sword Monkey had given him. Monkey was Kai's best friend out of the group just because he was the first one to accept him and help him.

As Kai was looking around slightly panicking, he heard a rather forceful knock on his door.

"Come in, Master Tigress." Kai knew only one person knocks like that.

Tigress opened the door to Kai's room then folded her arms across her chest.

"You're going to be late for your OWN ceremony, you do know that right?" Tigress toned down on the hate of Kai but still disliked him, feeling he hasn't proved himself yet.

"Aren't you meant to be opening the ceremony with the others doing some Kung Fu like at the Dragon Warrior tournament?" Kai started shifting through some clothes his parents brought to him for the ceremony.

"Ugh you haven't changed in the slightest way since you've been here still an annoying _cub_." Tigress looked at what he was doing noticing some nice silk shirts being thrown around and silk trousers being lobbed until he found a light blue silk vest with a golden dragon that was weaved into the shirt overall it looked VERY expensive.

"I might be an annoying _cub _but I'm 18 now and that makes me an adult according to our laws remember?" Tigress just growled at him being cocky before about to punch him before she could he waved his paws to his clothes.

"You can punch me but if you damage these clothes, I'll make sure that Shifu hears about why and make you pay for them. And trust me these aren't cheap." With that he kept looking for the matching pair of the black silk trousers that carried on the golden dragon.

"May I ask how did you afford all this?" Tigress looked at all the shirts he flung around noticing some nice fabric.

"My parents made all of these for me and gave me all of them to choose for this day." Eventually Kai picked up the trousers that were a shiny black that had the lower part of the golden dragons body.

"You parents made all of these? Just for you?" with that Kai just nodded and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"You know Kai you're a total spoilt _cub." _Tigress couldn't hold the resentment in her voice.

Kai just laughed before turning around "If I was spoilt, my parents wouldn't have dragged me up here to learn Kung Fu. By the way my parents could give you a discount when the special day comes." With that Kai winked before grinning.

Tigress quickly looked around to check no one was there. Everyone was gone getting ready for the ceremony before she turned back to Kai narrowing her eyes.

"Hint at that one more time and you'll be a dead tiger." With that Kai laughed again no longer scared of the threats months of being around her will do that to someone.

"Alright calm down, can I get changed now YOU'RE holding me up for my ceremony." With that Kai turned around taking off his cloak and un-attaching his sword

"Well since you're becoming a Master that makes me not only your leader but means I no longer have to take it easy on you in sparring." With that Tigress smiled at the thought of beating the cocky tiger.

"Pfft. The first thing is I'm not being inducted to the Furious Five thank god and second you NEVER took it easy on me." Kai took his vest off before looking at Tigress expectantly. "Master Tigress if you want to continue this conversation can you please do it on the other side of my door I need to get change."

Tigress walked out before closing the door. "True you might not be a part of the Furious Five but I'm still expected to be the one people look to making me your 'unofficial' leader and your second point Master Shifu made it clear to me that I was only allowed to only injure you once per session but since you'll be a Master I'll have no limitation place on me."

Kai just sighed knowing that all she said was the truth "Fine. Don't you have someone else to annoy like Po? I'm sure he'll love the next set of scratch marks...I find it interesting that since you two got together Po has started wearing a vest too. any reason for that Master Tigress?" Kai knew full well what the vest was covering up.

Tigress snarled knowing that Kai knew about the claw marks. "I can't wait for training tomorrow." The orange feline waited for a smart reply but instead the door opened and revealed Kai in his clothes that he had chosen while wearing his black cloak. Tigress could just make out the bulge of the pommel of his sword.

"Do you have take that sword everywhere you go?" Kai made his way to leave with Tigress behind him.

"Well what's the point of being a Master of the sword with no sword hmm? Plus I'm better with a sword than with my fists." Tigress just snorted.

"Maybe if you trained with me more that wouldn't be the case." Kai chuckled when the feline said 'trained'.

"Training? Is that what you call it, I call more of a beat down." With that they made their way to the stairs before hearing the roar of people below them in the arena waiting for the Five to start the ceremony.

Kai looked at the crowd before sighing he didn't like large gatherings and the idea of him being at the centre of it didn't help either.

Tigress caught on that he didn't like this. "You're scared of a few bunnies and pigs?" Tigress couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"You're so funny that I forgot to laugh. For 10 years of my life these people looked at me in disgust, scared of me and now they cheer for me knowing that I'm there to fight what they can't that's what pisses me off. Fickle all of them." Kai just sighed as he sat down on one of the steps that Master Shifu told them to wait at.

"Yes but they were scared of you because they thought you were going to harm them. But now you're going to be protecting them and they'll love you for it, get used to it." Tigress just stared out to the crowd waiting for the others so they could start the ceremony like they did when the Dragon Warrior was to be announced.

Eventually the group all turned up and waited for Master Shifu to announce the intro of the Furious Five.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Today is a great day for the Valley as it has another Protector to guard it. Allow me to introduce you again to the teachers of the new protector...The Furious Five."

As soon as Shifu said the Furious Five, Crane's wings opened to full span and took the sky while Mantis and Monkey leapt into the sky, Viper coiled herself before striking off down the stairs while Tigress crouched low and her fur bristled before leaping off the edge.

From where Kai was sitting he couldn't see much but as soon as their routine was over he heard a massive roar coming from the crowd below. 'Show-offs' Kai couldn't help but smile at his friends.

Po was already down in the arena because he couldn't leap off from a great height not because he wasn't trained it was just impossible for him because of his size.

"Thanks to my students especially Master Monkey and Master Tigress for all the extra work they put in..." 'Master Tigress? Seriously she just enjoyed having an excuse for beating the light out of me' Kai just sighed. "I now present my newest student and your newest protector Kai."

'Well here it goes.' Kai arched down low before tensing his hind muscles to pounce off into the arena below. Tigress taught him how to survive a fall without breaking his bones. Kai leapt off doing a few spins as he felt the wind brush into his fur while his cloak flapped around as he was descending he moved his body around before he hit the ground and landed on one foot and his knee while his paw punched into the ground his head was lowered. During the fall the hood accidently came up and covered his came up. The result being that there seemed to be a dark person in the middle of the arena and made more of a spectacle than he hoped for.

He got up slowly hoping nothing was broken and pulled down his hood revealing his face to everyone. As he looked towards the masters he caught Tigress rolling her eyes at his over the top entrance. As Kai looked up to the platform where Po and Master Shifu was he could see Po grinning and Master Shifu standing there expressionless.

Kai slowly made his way to where the Dragon Warrior and the Grandmaster were waiting. When he reached a few yards in front of them he stopped and punched his paw into the other and bowed. "Master."

Shifu walked up before reciting to Kai. "Kai as a Master of the Jade Palace it will be your duty to uphold the safety and freedom of not only the Valley but China. This will be your last chance to leave before you are bound to uphold your duty. Do you swear to protect those that cannot protect themselves?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to show compassion to those who show none?"

"I do."

"Do you swear your loyalty to the Valley and China?"

"I do."

"As the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. I declare you Master Kai. May you protect the Valley and China from those who pose a threat to freedom and safety."

Kai raised his head 'Master Kai hmmm I like the sound of that.' After a few moments of silence the crowd erupted into a cheer and confetti was blasted everywhere. Kai looked around to hear the cheers and the colourful explosions but eventually drowned out and felt the same cold howling wind but fiercer than ever cut through him which made him visibly shake. Before he heard a hollow voice ring through everything else "Destiny."

Tigress saw him shake and noticed his eyes were glazed over like he was in a trance of some sort. The feline walked up to him and nudged him snapping him out of it.

"We'll talk later Kai." With that Tigress walked off.

Hours passed and the Valley was preparing a party for Kai for his induction. Kai slowly made his way back up the stairs just wanting to meditate to get his mind off the wind that's been plaguing him ever since he saw that path. But the new thing that scared him was the voice. 'Destiny? I'm going mad, first a wind only I can feel and now a voice that only I could hear."

Kai kept walking unaware and totally deep in thought he made his way to his room as soon as he got inside he dropped his sword and took off his cloak and sat down trying to clear his mind. Eventually everything started to go black and his mind felt less cluttered and as soon as he was about to drift off a knock on the door sharply drew back into reality. "Ugh typical timing."

Kai rose up and walked to the paper thin rice door and seeing the shadow on the other side he knew who it was. Kai slide the door open "Look Master Tigress I'm not in the mood to either answer your questions or go back to the valley. I'm too tired."

Tigress looked at him raising one of her eyebrows. "Too tired? All you did was jump into the arena and bow followed by walking up the stairs and you tired? I don't believe that for a second you're hiding something and it was alright while you were a student but if you're coming to accompany us then I need to know so it won't affect you during the task."

Kai looked at Tigress in the eye something he hadn't done for awhile. "It's not like I'm hiding something that would bite me in the ass Master Tigress."

Tigress barged her way into his room before sitting down on his bed. "You know Po did the exact same thing you're doing right know and it nearly got him killed you know that right? If he told me when I confronted him we would've beaten Shen a lot earlier but instead he kept it from me and nearly got killed. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I won't leave until you tell me what is troubling you." Tigress stared him in the eye waiting for his reaction if he stared back she knew there was going to be a problem if he adverted his gaze she'd won.

Kai bit his tongue before looking down, sighing he sat himself down. "I think I'm going crazy as in insane."

"What? How could you possibly come to that conclusion?" that was the last thing Tigress expected to say he was going mad.

"For the past several months I've been feeling this wind that cuts through me to the bone. But none of you feel it that's what's strange it feels real and makes me shake. And today I heard a voice in the arena." Kai looked up at Tigress waiting for some mocking response.

"Okay I have no clue about the first part when did it start? And there were a lot of people in the arena today." Tigress looked at Kai with a softer expression.

"I remember it when Shifu told me to race to the other side of the Valley when I reached it I saw a path. As the path went it looked like it went into pure darkness and then as I stared down the path I felt the wind for the first time. And about the people everything went quiet for awhile until a hollow voice said 'Destiny' I don't like this one bit. I can't sleep at night because of the nightmares I get and it shows." Kai reached over to his sword and unsheathed before sharpening the blade.

"Kai, are you talking about the path Master Oogway told the Five to stay away from?" When Tigress mentioned the old turtle's name Kai froze on the spot stopping him sharpening his bade, Tigress noticed this.

"He's visited you in one of these nightmares hasn't he?" Tigress knew now that this was more serious if Master Oogway got involved.

"No point in trying to keep it a secret any longer." Kai sighed as he was going to tell her everything.

"Secret? Any longer?" Tigress wondered how long he kept this to himself.

"I had the vision the first night in the palace." Kai sighed remembering his first day.

Tigress stood up angry he kept this from her and the others especially because it involved their master. "Your first night! Why didn't you tell us? This could've been avoided!"

Kai looked to the ground and resumed the sharpening of the blade. "Well we didn't exactly see eye to eye did we? Why would I go around telling complete strangers my nightmares? Anyway during this vision he said something about balance and how if there is a Dragon Warrior there must be his opposite." The sword started to hiss as the rock he was using to sharpen the blade became redundant.

Tigress sat back down on his bed digesting the information but they way Kai acted was saying he knew more than he was letting on.

"Anything else I should know?" Tigress knew Kai when he was lying she trained him for months.

"Nope." Kai's ears twitched and his tail started to swish back and forth quite quickly.

"You're lying." Kai winced as she pointed out that fact.

"The next part is personal mind your own business." Kai tried to stand up before Tigress pushed him back down.

"Things that bother people tend to be personal Kai. And as I said I'm not leaving until you tell me and neither are you." Kai just growled at being held against his wishes but he knew it was pointless not only was Tigress one of the strongest of the Five but she was the best interrogator.

"Fine he said something about Vengeance and me setting out for revenge and that it will only lead to pain and suffering happy?" Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"Revenge? Against who? And you know that is against the rules killing someone for revenge that would make you a criminal?" Tigress knew there was more than met the eye with Kai she could feel in her bones.

"I don't know as you said I've lived a spoilt life. There is no one I want dead." Tigress wasn't buying it her instincts were always right.

Tigress got up grabbed him the neck and slammed him against the support beam. Kai gasped as he felt the air being pushed out of his lungs. Then felt claws on his stomach slowly pushing and stopping before they punctured his skin.

"You swore to the code and revenge is betrayal of that code! Now you're either going to tell me everything now or I'll pry it from you understand?" Tigress was fuming at the idea that he was going to use what he learnt to kill someone for revenge.

"T-tigress I-I have no clue please you've gotta believe me...arghhh" unhappy with the answer Tigress pushed her claws through his stomach and flexed the outwards.

"Tell me the truth Kai or I'll start doing my worse." Kai was panting the pain he was going through was unbelievable.

"Please I'm begging you Tigress listen to reason what are the main reasons for revenge, Loss of loved ones, money, lust etc... I've been trapped in here for nearly a year and my foster parents are still alive, I have no need for money either. So what is there to avenge for?" Panting in between his speech he started to feel lightheaded at the loss of blood seeping from his stomach wound.

Tigress slowly pulled her claws away as she felt the blood trickle down her paw.

"What about you real parents? Knowing your origins could've sparked this." With that she trapped a nerve in his paw making his claws to unsheathe she grabbed one of his claws and looked at him deadly serious.

"Now I'm going to ask again tell me the truth." She pulled on his claw for him to get the idea.

"Please I don't know. I only remember being a cub with my foster parents the geese. Maybe Oogway was talking about the future I don't know but please stop I'll do anything but please believe me." Tigress stared at his eyes and noticed water to well up and retracted her hand before getting some bandages to help his wounds.

Tigress wrapped the bandage around his wound the first layer turned red quickly as blood seeped through the second layer took most of it and the third layer stayed clean.

Tigress looked him straight in the eye "Kai I'm sorry about what I just did but you have to understand I don't want technically my first student to become something like Tai Lung. Just know that I'm watching you."

With that she picked Kai up and moved him to his bed so he could rest. "Tigress I-I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, I was trying to figure it out for myself. But can you ask one of my questions truthfully to make up about what happened just now?"

Tigress looked him in the eye feeling a bit of guilt of having her paw in his stomach to inflict pain "Sure I guess."

"What's down that path?"

Tigress sighed and sat down next to the white feline. "Master Oogway told us that path held a grim destiny for anyone who went down there mostly death which we all believe to be true as people that have ventured down there never returned. What people went down there for? Stupid things like a wealth beyond imagination. No one knows what lies down there as no one has lived to see it and return..."

"Kai? What happened to you?" A large panda stumbled through Kai's door to check up on him and persuade him to leave for the party.

"Oh...I decided to practice on the clubs and got by spikes in my stomach...Tigress found me bleeding slowly and er...helped me." Kai knew Po would believe the story and he would've believed if he didn't feel Tigress' claws digging in his stomach a few moments ago.

Tigress looked at Kai shocked that he defended her.

"Oh...well I guess I'll inform the people that you can't make because of an injury." Po gave his trademark grin before leaving.

"I know what you're thinking Tigress...If I told the real reason Shifu would also know about my nightmare and then I'd have two instead of one busting my balls okay?" Kai sat up groaning in pain while holding his abdomen.

"But don't worry I'd never give you the satisfaction of torturing me again. Don't worry I doubt I'd ever be angry enough to kill someone out of blind rage...I think." Kai just grinned to the last part while Tigress rolled her eyes.

Tigress got up and made her way to leave before having the last say "Kai, if you ever do enact revenge I think that little bit of torture would be the last of your worries. And thank you for lying about what happened."

Kai just sighed "Tigress lighten up your such a mood killer no offense and you're welcome but next time I am not telling you shit that was way too painful."

Tigress just smiled evilly "Kai... Kai... Kai you have so much to learn about me, if you won't tell me the truth I'll just pry it out of you one way or another. I'm surprised you hadn't heard the rumours about my _methods._"

Kai just grunted "I knew about them just didn't know you hated me enough to do it."

Tigress narrowed her eyes "Kai I don't hate you, I well dislike your personality but I don't use my _methods _on people I dislike I use it to get important information out of them contrary to belief I don't enjoy doing it to people."

With that Tigress left to talk to Po. As Tigress made her way down to the Kitchen something grabbed her and dragged her into the shadows. Tigress instinctively attacked knocking the assailant to the ground before pouncing on the individual before taking a deep breath to focus her strength but as she took a deep breath she could smell a certain panda's scent.

"Po?" Tigress got off of the giant panda confused.

"Gee thanks Tigress." Po got up and brushed himself off

"Why did you grab me like that? What did you expect to happen you idiot?" Tigress' eyes glinted dangerously while Po only put his paws to calm the raging feline down.

"Whoa calm down Tigress, I just wanted to know why?" Tigress looked confused at Po

"Why what?" Po's expression turned deadly serious.

"Oh about why there are five claw marks on Kai's body and dried blood on your paw?" Tigress mentally cursed herself for not cleaning her paw.

"Look Po I did what was necessary to found out the truth please don't tell anyone else about this." Tigress looked into his eyes making sure he understood.

"Found out what?" Po was confused as to what would make Tigress used what Po called 'the five claws of unbelievable pain' he never felt it before but whenever she used the people would squeal whatever she wanted to know.

"Master Oogway from what I gather from Kai has foreseen him taking 'that path' to get revenge on someone and as you know revenge is against our code... I did what I had to find out what he was hiding and if he has the urge now to get revenge... but he doesn't. We will need to keep a close eye on him Po...I don't want him to turn out like Tai Lung." Tigress then placed her head into Po's neck while embracing him.

"Hey don't worry, anyway who know he might survive 'that path' and who knows he could turn into some awesome Kung Fu machine."

Tigress lifted her head and looked at Po deadly serious and eyes that could bore metal "Or turn mad and go on a rampage murdering whoever got in his way."

"Hey Tigress we don't know what's down there we could be both wrong." Po smiled before kissing her softly black meeting orange.

After a few minutes Tigress broke the kiss before softly sighing "I've got a feeling we'll be finding out soon."

A/N: :O Tigress torturing Kai? Meh not too bad I guess anyway sorry for the huge wait on this story just been busy. I've got huge plans in store and this story will be coming to a close soon before I bring out the sequel 'Rise and Fall of Kai' But other than that ask whatever questions you want just know I won't answer any questions that could spoil the story. -Cobra


	6. Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

Submissive

Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

A/N: I was pondering today and realized there's something missing in Kai's life, He has new mates, Kung-Fu and respect from the Valley to me that felt a bit one sided. Everyone has enemies right? :P anyway without more to say other than the reviews and people reading thank you very much –Cobra

A few weeks passed since the incident with Tigress and Kai's wound seemed to heal up quite nice but Kai was convinced there was going to be a rather large scar. He guessed Tigress planned it to make him remember the little talk. Shifu and the others bought the whole incident about the clubs causing the damage. Ever since then he couldn't train on the clubs without some smart remark from Mantis granted it got tedious but Kai wasn't exactly going to come clean about that Tigress did it. He would then have to tell everyone about his nightmare and that just wasn't going to happen.

China as usual could never stay peaceful forever and it was only a matter of time before they called for the aid of the Dragon Warrior and the Five. Kai was left behind to keep the Valley and the Jade Palace secure along with Master Shifu but he was always meditating.

Kai made his descent towards the village below musing to himself. 'Who the hell builds a palace on a mountain seriously?'

Kai usually helped his parents out while the Five were doing their duties to China and today was going to be no different. As Kai made his way to his parent's tailor shop his dark cloak slowly swayed as the wind caught it. As he made his way into the shop he noticed his parents dealing with a few customers.

"Hey Dad, Hey Mum. How are things?" Kai couldn't help but smile when the customers turned their attention to him and bowed 'only been a Master for 3 weeks and everyone here knows me.'

"There doing quite well Kai, Do you mind if you move that large silk bundle to the back of the shop?" His dad wasn't incredibly strong but he did his best.

Smiling Kai just nodded he used his right paw to push his cloak away from his hip where his sword was latched on. Quickly he detached it from his hip and placed it beside the counter.

"Why do you carry that damn thing everywhere Kai?" Kai's mum was defiantly one that hated any type of conflict.

Kai picked up the bundle of fabric and walked to the back where his dad wanted it placed. "Because...I'm a master of the sword remember... what's the point in being the master in that style without a sword hmm? And also if anyone does decide to attack the Valley I won't have to waste time in grabbing it."

The elderly female goose just sighed knowing that Kai would never go anywhere without that sword.

"Anything else you need doing before I got get lunch?" Kai grabbed the sword before attaching it back to his hip and then concealing in his cloak.

"No son by the way when you see Mr. Ping tell him I would like a game of Mah-jong tonight." The male goose only chuckled before giving Kai a quick hug.

Kai only shook his head amused, "Dad you will never beat Mr. Ping a Mah-jong he even cleared Master Shifu out when they last played!"

Kai's dad only chuckled, "I will one day my son."

Kai left the tailor shop and made his way down to Mr. Pings on the way he was stopped by little bunnies and pigs wanting an autograph and to talk about his life at the Jade Palace. Of course Kai only talked about the good parts and left out the parts about how evil Tigress can be or what Monkey would do to people if he caught them stealing the almond cookies and so forth.

As Kai walked into Mr. Pings restaurant he saw the customers greedily tucking into his famous soup. As Kai walked further into the shop a few people stopped and bowed at his presence Kai only nodded humbly back. 'Will people stop with the bowing I can feel my neck straining.'

As Kai made his way to the counter he saw Mr. Pings face brighten up.

"Ahhh Master Kai what can I do for you today?" Mr. Ping already knowing made his start on making the soup.

Kai just laughed before shaking his head in amusement at the eccentric goose. "Do you have to ask Mr. Ping?" Kai leaned in the window before resting his arms on the counter.

"So how is my son?" Mr. Ping didn't once break his concentration as he flipped around ingredients before slicing with precision. Kai was amazed at how Po did it and it was the same with Mr. Ping.

"The Dragon Warrior is busy helping a village two days away from here; they should've just arrived there." Kai's ears picked up on a loud ruckus coming from outside and down the street but decided to ignore it.

Mr. Ping's face dropped "I hope my son is going to be alright he's all..."

"Mr. Ping he's the Dragon Warrior he'll be fine plus the Five are with him if that helps." Kai just smiled when he saw Mr. Ping cheer up.

"So that means you're in charge while they're gone?" Kai only chuckled at the idea.

"No Mr. Ping, Master Shifu is still here which means as always he's in charge. I'm just checking the village is alright." Kai couldn't hear the noise anymore so he went back to focus on Mr. Ping.

"By the way my dad wanted to have a game of Mah-jong tonight with you, if you're..."

"WHERE IS THE FATHER OF THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Kai turned around to face a few canines standing at the entrance of the shop.

"Why would his location be of any importance to you?" Kai looked towards the canine he had an ugly scar going down his right cheek while his eyes were bloodshot.

"Listen Kid you better tell us where he is or we'll rip apart this Valley; we know the Dragon Warrior and Five aren't here. Let's say they're occupied chasing nothing and you're village is defenceless." The wolf leader chuckled before walking further in.

Whispering quietly to Mr. Ping who was shielded by Kai's body. "Mr. Ping go to the Jade Palace and inform Master Shifu, you'll be safe there."

"Listen _wolf, _it seems you haven't got all your fact straight, the valley isn't defenceless there are Master Shifu and Me..." The wolf snorted.

"Master Shifu is an old rat, I got enough men to deal with him 5 would do and you? Ha-ha don't make me laugh kid I could deal with you one hand behind my back." The wolf pulled out his sword while motioning to the 4 behind him to do the same. "But if you insist kid, it's your funeral."

Kai moved his cloak behind him before grabbing the handle of his katana before slowly unsheathing it. As the blade was pulled out it of its scabbard the wolf's eye went large in surprise.

Kai moved the sword out in front of him before pointing it at the wolves. "This will be your first and last chance to leave and I suggest you do otherwise...well it'll be your funeral." Kai smirked at the last part using the wolf's own line.

The wolf just growled "Your outnumbered Kid but fine you'll be first." The leader then signalled one of the wolves to attack.

Kai watched in almost slow motion as he saw the wolf charge in and as he got close the canine lifted the blade high above his head.

Kai seeing his opportunity lunged forward at break neck speed and plunged his katana in the exposed midsection of the surprised wolf. Not stopping there Kai pushed the blade down to the hilt and stood next to dying wolf before twisting the blade making the wolf scream in pain. After a few seconds Kai then yanked the blood coated sword out and watched the wolf fall to the floor dead.

"Kill him!" the four wolves including the leader charged at Kai swinging mad at him.

Kai used his sword to block the first couple of hits before sweeping out two wolves legs giving him chance to parry the sword swung for his head.

As he parried the sword with his katana he swept the wolves blade in a half circle before pushing his blade into the heart of the canine hearing footsteps behind him he pulled the sword out and swung it at neck height behind him not looking at the target, he felt a slight resistance and cut through it. When he heard the thud behind him he knew he hit the target.

The wolf leader was on his back with another wolf beside him as he got up he noticed the wolf nearest to the white feline collapse and the wolf behind the feline fall to his knees with blood gushing out his throat.

'Two seconds on the floor and he manages to kill two of my men in seconds.' As the wolf leader got up he looked at the white feline.

"Who are you? You're obviously skilled with a blade." The wolf leader nodded towards the other wolf signalling something.

Kai just looked at the leader expressionless. "The people here know me as Master Kai."

The wolf looked confused for a second 'Master? Our intelligence said that they fell for the bait.'

"That's not possible all the Master's here fell for the bait, you should be in that village thinking 'why were you sent?'"

Kai planted his blade tip on the floor before leaning on it "Well they left me here to protect the Valley just in case something like this happened anyway would you poss..."

"Now!" the two wolves charged Kai who quickly parried and sliced the other wolfs throat resulting in him dropping his sword on the floor.

The leader wolf took another swing at Kai but missed; Kai rolled behind the wolf and lashed out slicing his back leg cutting his hamstring.

The leader hollered out in pain as he felt his hamstring ping making him crash to one knee. Kai walked up in front and used his foot to kick up another blade before catching it and placing both blades on his neck ready to cut off his head.

"I give up." Kai looked confused

"Okay...not sure if that makes a difference any last words?" Kai tensed up ready to cut through his spine.

"KAI!" Kai recognized that voice anywhere.

"Yes Master Shifu?" Kai didn't take his eye off the wolf for a second

"You don't kill people when they are defenceless or when they surrender, its part of being honourable." Master Shifu knocked the two swords off the wolf's neck with his staff.

Kai just grumbled before throwing the extra sword to the floor.

Shifu turned towards Kai "We will discuss this later."

"Who sent you wolf?"

The wolf grinned before coughing "Lord Wu."

Master Shifu looked shocked before gaining his composure again. "I see, go back to your master and tell him that the Valley isn't as weak as he once thought it was."

The wolf leader got up hopping on one leg because of being hamstringed before he left he turned to Kai glaring "Remember my name Tai Wu. This isn't over."

Kai couldn't take him serious watching him hop off "Hop along cripple." When he saw Tai snarl he couldn't help but laugh at him.

Master Shifu cleared his throat bringing Kai's laughter to stop. "You hamstrung Tai Wu?" Kai looked a bit uneasy.

"Well he hardly gave me an option to hurt him why does it matter?" Master Shifu sighed shaking his head.

"Lord Wu...Tai Wu...Tai Wu is Lord Wu's son, meaning not only did you make an enemy out of Tai Wu but when his father hears of you not only hamstringing Tai but also execute well lets you made a bigger enemy." Master Shifu rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the stress.

Kai feeling a bit stupid about the whole situation walked over to a table and sat down "So who is Lord Wu?"

Shifu stopped rubbing his temples before sitting opposite Kai "Lord Wu is a member of the council that advises the emperor which makes him already nearly untouchable. Lord Wu is the most corrupt politician out there and of course there's no proof but everyone knows he does all the shady dealings. To make everything else worse he has own personal army of well armed guards not to mention his estate is like a fortress."

Kai just nodded along slowly taking it all in. "So why on earth does he want Po's dad?"

"Say for instance the emperor's blood line mysteriously ends all of a sudden. The Dragon Warrior has to choose a new blood line to take over the throne. If Lord Wu has Mr. Ping he would have leverage over Po and make Po announce him as Emperor of China understand?"

Kai just sat there in shock not only had he made his first set of enemies but at such a level was crazy. "So when Tai said 'it isn't over' means he's going to try and kill me right?"

Shifu went back to rubbing his forehead "No, If he is anything like his father. He will make you suffer first. Kill anyone you have relationship with and when there's nothing left then he'll slowly kill you. Lord Wu is ruthless and will do anything I mean _anything_ to get what he wants."

Kai just dropped his head into his arms on the table before groaning.

'Why me, why couldn't the others be here to deal with this crap, well if this guy wants a fight he'll get one.'

"By the way Kai, you are aware that executing people like what you nearly did a few moments ago is against the master's code? The only way killing is sanctioned is self-defence or defence of another okay?" Master Shifu's tone was cold and reprimanding.

Kai sat up before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I was not aware and thank you for informing me." Shifu hopped of the seat maintaining his cold demeanour.

"Well then when Tigress gets back I will make sure that she is reminded to _teach _you and drill the master's code into your brain." At the word teach Kai shivered. There was no teaching when it came to Tigress doing anything like that.

"Erm master could I have someone like...oh I don't know... Po?" Master Shifu grinned evilly when he knew Kai's attempts of avoiding _teaching _sessions with Tigress.

"Po? Why him...hoping to slack off are you?" Master Shifu's cold demeanour came back when he got the slacking part.

"No! Of course not Master!" Kai was quick knowing the punishment for slacking off was usually 3 times the amount of training.

"Good then you and Tigress can train for as long as she wants." Shifu walked off chuckling.

Kai just stood there eye twitching 'As long as Tigress wants! That's more than 3 times my amount of training! Damn it!'

Walking back to the palace Kai remembered the fight and all the blood 'Ugh stupid white fur bet it's all matted and caked in...Yep all dry in my FUR! Grrr I don't even want to look at my sword... Best if I get cleaned and clean my sword before Tigress hears that she'll be able to have her way with me in training.'

Cursing to himself all the way to the spring he knew the next few weeks of training were going to take their toll on his body.

A/N: Two bad guys who you will see more of in my sequel this is just like one huge prequel which is coming to its end I might add. Thanks for all the support and reviews. If you have any questions about my OC whether asking for permission to use, up to what plans are for him or about my sequel just ask and I'll try to answer them -Cobra


	7. Authors Notice

Submissive

Authors Note.

Hey guys thanks for sticking with me on this. Now I've finally set the scene so to speak I can now work on the sequel. I've focused a lot on Kai in this but now you all know him I can focus on the other things people enjoy such as Tigress and Po and maybe Crane and Viper who knows but my sequel will be called 'The Rise and Fall of Kai' as you can guess by the name shit is going down in the next story.

If you have any suggestions you want to place by all means send me a PM or review this and I'll be sure to check it out.

I'd like to thank:

FFcrazy15 - for the constant reviews and praise means a lot mate to know someone likes what you're doing.

Ltspade - thanks for the reviews and the PM's also great to have praise coming from another great author.

Babycakes22 – seriously log in more :D but thanks for all the support again.

wolfwarriorKronos – Thanks for constant reminders to update my stories :P haha.

Thanks to everyone that subscribed to this story and stuck it on their favourites. I'll be sure to focus on my sequel when I get spare time.

Once again any questions just ask and I'll try to get to you in time thanks a lot -Cobra


End file.
